


Third Winchester

by MadHattersPet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby thinks they're all idjits, But also annoyed, Cas doesn't really understand anything, Crowley is amused, Dean and Same love their baby sister very much, Especially when she gets them out of trouble, Even when she gets into trouble, Kel Walters/WInchester, M/M, Multi, Oops John left behind another half sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattersPet/pseuds/MadHattersPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wasn't the only wild oat John left behind. There's a new Winchester in town, and she's looking to set things right: with the brothers and with the rest of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting the Stage

The first time Dean saw her was sitting with Death in the pizza place in Chicago. When he first walked into the place he scoffed to himself about how the whole city walks right by a restaurant full of frigging dead bodies. In the middle of one of the awkward silences the door open and a blonde girl poked her head in.

"Ya'll do realize that everyone in here is dead, yeah?" Her voice had just a hint of Texas drawl and her blue eyes were laughing, seemingly unconcerned by the dead bodies and stiff glare Death was giving her.

"Yeah, thanks," Dean starts to reach for one of his badges, but the girl shrugs.

"No big, just checking to make sure. Ya'll got it in hand?"

"Uhm, yes."

"Great, storm's coming, might wanna head home, where ever that is. Later." And she shuts the door behind her, walking away. Dean hopes she survives the storm.

The next was right after he started hunting with Sam again. It was just a poltergeist terrorizing an entire city block in New York, not a big deal. Dean had heard screams coming from a warehouse, and again wondering why so many people just kept walking, ran to help. He wasn't alone, when the damn thing had him cornered against a wall two girls skidded into the room.

One was the girl from the pizza shop, the other obviously her friend. "Well. That's not normal." Pizza shop comments, wide eyed at the apparition.

"No shit," the other snarks, "Why are we here again?"

"The screams."

Around that time Dean gets over his shock, unfortunately so does the poltergeist, which starts after the girls. They dodge, one to each side, and two hands grip Dean's coat, hauling him out a side door he hasn't noticed.

"Are there still people here?" pizza shop demands.

Dean nods, "First story."

The girls share a glance and the newer one sighs, turning to Dean, "You got the freaky glowy thing back there?"

"Yeah, it's just a—"

"Save the crap, c'mon, we'll get the people out."

Dean manages not to gape too badly after the girls scamper back downstairs.

He and Sam send the poltergeist to where ever it's going and get out of town. Dean doesn't mention the two blonde girls that keep popping up everywhere. Maybe he should have.


	2. Introducing the Actors

Bobby had called the boys with real worry in his voice telling them to get their asses over to his place right the fuck yesterday. Dean proceeded to break the speed limit and got the two of them there in record time.  
The old man met them at the door, “We’ve got a serious problem,” he says, whiskey already out on the table.  
“How serious?” Dean asks, nodding thanks for the liquor.  
“Turns out John pissed off a gang of vampires several years back, down in Texas. They’re looking for revenge, probably something to do with this Mother of all walking around and making monsters act funny.”  
“Well Dad’s been dead for years, how are they planning to get revenge?”  
“Apparently they’re going after John’s blood,” Bobby shrugs, “Only they’re staying local in Texas.”  
Sam frowns, not liking where this was going, “you think Dad--?”  
Dean groans, “It wouldn’t be the first time, I mean there was Adam, but Texas?”  
“I did some digging, there are a few babes born in the Dallas/Fort Worth area that fit the time line, but get this, one girl, born exactly nine months after your Daddy left was given up for adoption immediately upon birth, and my contact says the gang is stalking her.” The older hunter hands Sam a piece of paper with a name and address, “Kelly Walters, Arlington Texas. Drive fast boys, and be careful.”

“Do you think we really have a half-sister?”  
Dean sighs, tapping his thumb on the steering wheel, “It’s possible I guess, she’d be what, barely eighteen? She’s got her whole life ahead of her.” If his voice is a touch wistful neither brother mentions it.

Tracking the girl down without alerting the gang was a pain in the neck, it didn’t help that she was always running around either. The brothers finally tracked her down to a republican club meeting, just as it started to get dark.  
“Politics man, bunch of idiots being crazy,” Dean grumbles, opening the door to the country club, and pulling out a smile for the nice old lady at the door.  
“You must be new,” she greets them and nods towards an ostentatious table, “It’s nice to see young people get involved.”  
Dean gives her a polite smile, and Sam is about to ask her if she knew where they could find Kelly when Dean takes in a half-breath. Following his brother’s gaze Sam sees a blonde girl that had been facing the tables had turned around. Just as Sam identified her, she looked towards the brother’s and froze.  
Shit! What was pizza shop girl doing here? Dean didn’t know, but he was more than a little freaked out, and a bit worried that she might cause a scene. When she caught sight of him he noticed her freeze, but she recovered quickly enough that no one else would have noticed.  
She nods towards him and gives the man she had been talking to smile and a wave before walking up to the brothers, managing a smile.  
“Fancy meeting you here,” another nod for the lady, “hello Agnes.”  
“You know these two?”  
Pizza shop gives a brighter smile, “We’ve met once or twice,” and in a smooth motion leads Dean and Sam around a corner and away from the prying eyes.  
As soon as the table and doors are out of sight her smile drops replaced by mild concern, “Is there a problem?”  
Dean thanks his luck that her freaky composure is holding, “Not really, we’re looking for someone, can you give us a hand.”  
She shrugs, “I can try, got a name?”  
“Kelly Walters.”  
Dean sees the exact moment the knowledge drops into her eyes, but she forces a smile—it’s a bit more obviously forced than the last few—and says, “Traditionally one introduces oneself and lets the other person say their name, y’know normally.”  
“Dean, you know her?” Sam buts in, tired of being in the dark.  
“Not really, it’s weird, but you’re Kelly Walters?”  
“All my life and you’re Dean.”  
“Oh, yes, I’m Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam, can we talk to you?”  
Sam grins to himself, he can just read the ‘you already are’ that she’s not saying.  
“Look, my boss kinda needs me to represent her here; can we talk in an hour?”  
“Sure, do you mind if we stick around?”  
“Not at all, and it’s Kel, my mother calls me Kelly,” she walks back to the front with a wink.  
The meeting took three hours due to excessively long and boring speeches, but at the end Kel slipped back to their side, politely dodging the people that reached out to talk to her.  
“We’ve got a hotel room—“  
“That doesn’t sounds shady at all,” Kel cuts Sam off, “And I must still be pretty damn stupid for this, but follow my car, we’ll go to my house, my parents aren’t home.”  
The brothers nod, “Is it okay if one of us rides with you?”  
“Something dangerous out there?”  
Dean just nods.  
“Alright, hop in, but don’t complain about the driving.”  
Sam follows the white BMW a few streets away to a relatively nice suburban house and parks in the driveway.  
Inside the weirdly neat kitchen the three sit down at a table. Silence falls, Kel looks between the two with steady blue eyes.  
Finally Sam coughs and begins, “You were adopted right?” She nods. “Well, we think you might be our er—half-sister.”  
Kel goes still again, blinking once very slowly, and then nods, “Well, that’s a surprise. I’m assuming you tracked me down for a reason.”  
“Yeah,” Dean takes over, “I don’t know how much you’ve guessed about the uhm other times we’ve met but—“  
“You mean the creepy shop full of dead people and the weird-ass glowing thing, probably a ghost--I’m guessing poltergeist?” Kel rattles off with a small smirk.  
“Creepy shop full of dead people?” Sam questions.  
“My first meeting with Death, when I got the ring off him.”  
“That was Death? Huh, he didn’t look that bad.”  
Sam and Dean share a glance, “Well, yeah, anyway, basic story is this: things that go bump in the night are real, we hunt them. Our Dad taught us how. But he pissed off some vampires in this area, probably the same time that you were er—“  
“Conceived,” Kel offers.  
“Yes, conceived, and now they’re back for blood, his blood.”  
“Okay, then where’s daddy dearest?”  
Another uncomfortable shared glance and shifting, Kel clears her throat, “Right sorry, uhm, so this gang, they’re after anyone that shares his blood, so his children, yeah?”  
“Exactly,” Sam nods.  
“And that’s how you found me? Wait—“ She got a little pale, “They’ve been stalking me haven’t they?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well shit. Now what?”  
“You’re taking all of this remarkably well,” Sam comments.  
She shrugs, “Is freaking out going to help?” At their head shakes she smirks, “So why freak out, I’d prefer to survive, so what do we do now?”  
Dean grins, “I like her.”  
Sam bitchfaces him before turning back to amused blue eyes, “Uhm, well one of us should keep an eye on you while the other works to track down the gang.” He’s using his calm reasonable victim voice.  
“Right, what do you know about vampires?” Dean asks, catching the not amused look Kel throws at Sam.  
“Well, they’re the undead which means, at least in most lore, you have to die before you become one, usually by having them drink your blood to the point of death then ingesting blood from the vampire. Lore’s all over the place about how to kill them, but almost every time taking off they’re head or burning them does the trick and is easier than whatever weird ass stake the story wants you to use. Some say they can’t walk in the light and that they’ve got issues with mirrors and the name of God. How am I doing?”  
Both brothers stare at her for a minute, “Uhm, really well actually, I mean for someone who isn’t a hunter. Taking off a vampire’s head is the only way to kill it, they don’t like sunlight and they do sleep during the day, but they can wake up and kill you.” Sam corrects.  
“Brilliant, how can you tell if someone’s a vampire?”  
“They’ve got holes in their gums for an extra set of teeth.”  
“Huh,” Kel shrugs, “that makes it a little more difficult. I’m guessing they’re still stronger and faster with better senses?”  
“Yup,” Dean nods.  
“Great, so ya’ll got a plan?”  
“How long before your parents get home.”  
She checks her watch, “Half an hour, ish”  
“Right do you want to tell them?”  
Kel does her version of the bitch face, which Dean privately thinks is both adorable and frightening, “Yes, ‘cause ‘Hey mom these guys are my long lost half-brothers, they hunt all the weird shit they can find and our dad pissed off some vampires that now want me dead’ is going to go over like a fucking kite.” Oh yes, Kel was well versed in sarcasm, “So, plan?”  
“I guess me’n Sammy will take turns watching the house tonight and start hunting these bastards down.”  
“Great, got cell phone’s so I can call someone other than the cops?”  
Cell phone numbers were exchanged and the brothers got back in the Impala. “She’s something else,” Sam chuckles.  
“Right, who the hell takes any of that so easily.”  
Sam shrugs, “She does apparently.”  
“That doesn’t strike you as odd?”  
“It does, but you said you’d met her twice before, what was she like then.”  
“Scary calm. The first time I’m sitting in Chicago, in a pizza shop full of dead bodies talking with Death when she just pops her head in, asks if we know that everyone else is dead and leaves again.” Dean shakes his head, “As if that conversation weren’t surreal enough. And then back when you were soulless we worked a job in New York, a poltergeist, and she and another blonde chick actually followed the sound of screaming and ended up getting everyone out so we could gank the damn thing.”  
“That’s—“  
“Weird. I know, it’s like she doesn’t react to anything.”  
They’re silent as Dean pulls into the motel parking lot, “You’ll do some digging, I’ll watch her?”  
“Yeah,” Sam nods, “Hey Dean, what’s going to happen with her, once all this is over? I mean she is family.”  
“We leave her here. She’s got her whole life in front of her, and it looks like she ain’t doin to shabby.”  
“Right, be careful.”  
“It’s just recon dude.”

That night lying in bed, Kel stares at the ceiling and tries to process. Sure, she’d kind of gotten the ‘things that go bump in the dark are real message’ months ago the second time she’d met Dean, that vampires were real wasn’t bothering her. That they were after her blood was a bit more worrying, but Kel wasn’t stupid, Sam and Dean had obviously done this a few times, she wasn’t really worried for her own neck but for bystanders, like her parents.  
Of more concern was that she now had a family, one that she was related to by blood. As a child, Kel had always known she was adopted, and had accepted the fact early on. There had been no dreams of a handsome king come to tell her she was the princess of a far off land for this young girl. To her mind, family had always been what you make it, not what your blood or the courts decided.  
Now come to find out, she’s got two half-brothers and a probably dead father. All of whom are or were involved in killing aforementioned things that go bump in the night. That was a lot to take in and sort of upset her previously neat little world.  
What would happen once this hunt was done? She wonders; enjoying for a moment visions of getting in that gorgeous Impala and riding off with them before her more practical mind intervenes. She has a life here, and she’d just slow the brothers down. Maybe they’d keep in touch, maybe they wouldn’t. She hopes that they will.

Dean stares in shock as Kel’s white BMW rolls out of her driveway at 6:45 the next morning. “Over achiever” he scoffs to himself.  
His phone buzzes with the text I’ll buy you coffee before school if ya’ll tell me what you’ve found.  
Deal. And the Impala pulls out behind the BMW following it to the nearby La Madeleine.  
Dean whistles as he shuts his baby’s door, “Fancy much?”  
“It’s cheaper than Starbucks, and a hell of a lot better tasting too.” He nearly jumps out of his skin at hearing Kel’s voice by his elbow. “Sorry,” she grins.  
Dean rolls his eyes, which just makes the girl grin wider.  
When they walk in the door the usual chorus of “Bonjur”s is followed by, “The usual? And who’s your friend?” from the man behind the counter.  
Dean raises an eyebrow as Kel pulls out a wide grin, “Yup, the usual for me and a regular coffee for him, to-go please. And he’s a friend of mine from out of town.”  
“Coming right up,” he begins to type on the register, “Excited for school to be over?”  
“Oh you have no idea, how’s your dog?”  
The two chatter as he hands her a Styrofoam cup and receipt. “I’ll just go grab this and be back,” he nods as Kel whirls around and walks farther into the restaurant.  
“You two seem pretty friendly.” Dean remarks, following her.  
“This is my home away from home, when I went up to D.C. last year for several months they gave me free gift cards.”  
“Huh, good to be the princess.”  
Kel bitchfaces him and then pours his coffee, “It’s easier when people like you. I’m not a princess.”  
Not in the usual sense of the word. As far as Dean could dig up Kel was the farthest thing from a diva it was possible to be. Sam reported reasonably good grades, nothing special, but pretty good, but a lot of amazing things outside of school. She was active in local politics and tested extraordinarily well, but had few friends at her school. But people liked her, generally, and thought very highly of her.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if you have parts of the administration wrapped around your finger.”  
A mischievous grin, “All of the administration thinks I’m the best thing since Jesus.”  
“Use it for good not evil,” Dean admonishes as they return to the counter and Kel takes another cup from the guy.  
“Aww,” she fake pouts after nodding to the barrista, “You’re no fun.”  
They take seats outside and Dean switches to business. “So far we’ve identified three of the gang members,” he pushes photos of them over to her, “You should be relatively safe during the day.”  
“You said they can move around during the day.”  
“They can, but they’d prefer not to.”  
Kel nods, “So watch out for these people, gotcha. What are you going to do today? I mean you theoretically could follow me around school, but it would be boring, a pain in the ass, and a huge red flag to anyone else following me.”  
“Yeah, Sam and I are going to hunt up as much of the gang as possible. See if we can’t take most of them out. Vampire’s don’t usually run in large groups anyway.”  
Kel nods, “Out of curiosity, what do ya’ll call a group of vampires?”  
“Why?”  
“Just curious what term hunter’s use.”  
“A gang or pack.”  
“That’s incorrect.”  
Dean just stares, “Excuse me?”  
“Technically the proper term for a group of vampires is a kiss. A kiss of vampires.”  
“Tell me you’re not one of those Twilight fans.”  
“Eh, Twilight was fine as just another series. Shitty subtext, stalker-esque characters, but peddling to every pre- and early –teen sexual fantasy. I read them before they were cool and like I said, they were sort of whatever. The only reason they’re such a problem is that somehow pre-teens latched onto them, started a huge-ass fandom, and the ensuing war, well you see it often on the internet.” She shrugs, “the people trying to erase the fandom are actually doing more damage. If they ignored it all the hardcore fans would get bored without any adversaries and it would all become a bad dream.”  
“God you and Sammy are going to geek speak me all day aren’t you?”  
Kel throws her head back and laughs, “Don’t worry, I also speak macho-man, as long as you don’t turn into a chauvinistic pig on me.”  
Dean toasts her with his coffee, “Noted ma’am”  
“Well, I better high-tail it to my, apparently safe, school. Whee public schooling, where you can have your brain melted for free.”  
“Have fun.”  
“I am so spending all of Calculus texting you in punishment.”  
“That’s a punishment?”  
The grin that spreads across the blonde’s face is eerily reminiscent of Lucifer’s, “Wait and see darling.”

“Dude, that chick can out geek speak you little bro,” Dean announces walking into the motel.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, gave me a whole spiel on Twilight I didn’t even understand except there was a mention of sexual fantasies.”  
“Dude, do you ever think with your upstairs brain?”  
The older hunter shrugs, “Any luck tracking down their hiding hole?”  
“A couple of places, but this group’s covering their tracks.”  
“Kiss.”  
“What?” Sam’s scandalized ‘what-the-fuck’ face is almost as good as his bitchface.  
“According to our darling little sister a group of vampires is a kiss.”  
“She’s right. I can’t believe an eighteen year old girl is schooling you in lore.”  
“Wait, you knew that?”  
“Yeah, I’ve no idea why though.”  
“Maybe you should text her.”  
They stare at each other for a moment, “No way man.”  
“Why not?”  
“She’s eighteen! Weren’t we going to leave her to live out her life?”  
“Dude, you’re just asking her why a group of vampire’s is called a kiss, what’s the big deal?”  
“Fine.”

Why is a group of vampire’s called a kiss?  
Kel looks down at her phone and grins, before typing back, I’ve no idea, officially why, but I’d say it’s either left over from the whole intimacy of sucking your blood out through biting your neck or the taboo fascination for having sex with vampires. Or all the other good names were taken. Google it if you really want to know.

“Huh,” Sam nods, reading the text, ‘Good answer.”  
“What?” Dean reads over his little brother’s shoulder, “Well, you two will get along just fine.”

“Why are you grinning like that? We’re getting a little worried over here.”  
Kel’s attention re-directs to Will and Hailey. “Oh nothing, just a little fun.”  
“Hon, you’re version of a little fun usually involves blood, lots of it.”  
She just grins at Hailey, “And you love me for it.” Before turning to the emo kid that walks up to the check-out desk in the library holding yet another vampire romance novel.  
‘Must not mock them, must not comment on how my life is completely screwed and hey I’ve actually read this one.’  
“This is pretty good, but if you like it let me know, there’s some others you might like,” paste on a semi-normal, non-deranged smile for the poor kid who looks like a dear caught in headlights.  
“Uh, sure thing.”  
“Have a good day, and give us a smile, its Friday, I make a point of not biting people on Friday,” a wink and the kid is rushing off.  
“You’re rather chipper,” Will observes.  
Kel shrugs, “Nothing like imminent death to make you happy to live.”  
“Aw honey, what did I tell you about insulting people?”  
“That it’s great fun and almost never leads to my death?”  
“Something like that.”  
The warning bell rings and Kel makes shooing motions with her hands, “Alright off with you,” and in a louder voice, “Alright my ducklings it’s that dreaded time again. 7:30, shift yourselves to class. Paul, class, go, now.”  
“Ducklings, really?” Hailey comments on her way out.  
Kel briefly pauses in gathering her stuff to give her friend the evil eye, “Got a problem?”  
“No, not at all. You’re just special darling.”  
“You know it, now off with you.”  
Kel was still grinning to herself as she took her seat in the temporary building for her English class.  
“Oh no, I know that grin, are They back?”  
“Nope, I have new toys to play with, the Yakuza were still back in Japan last I heard from them.”  
She will always consider her ability to convince Marlea that the Yakuza came to Texas and hung around her house causing mayhem without her parents knowing it the pinnacle of her storytelling career. They were seniors for Christ’s sake, shouldn’t Marlea have seen through the story Kel’d made up in seventh grade by now?  
-Good morning my love-  
Ah yes, there’s Lyssie, finally up and about from her home in California.  
-Hello my love, how’s your morning going?-  
-Quite well, have you read this book series, Supernatural? It’s awesome.-  
-I haven’t, what’s it about?-  
-Two brothers going around the country fighting demons and ghosts and things, there’s a lot of lore.-  
Kel’s eyes narrow; that sounds familiar. It takes some finagling, but soon she’s got the first chapter of the first book on her phone. It’s as familiar as she thought it was. After confirming that her public library had all the published books of the series, and promising Lyssie that she’d catch up on them, Kel turns her attention back to class.

Dean’s trying to be actually useful on the research—this is family after all—when his phone buzzes.  
-So, its Calculus, your punishment is about to begin-  
He snorts, -I still don’t see how this is punishment-  
-I get bored in Calculus. I get very odd when I’m bored. Also, I’m giving the poor girl in front of me a break from my incessant flirting. Anything new?-  
-Not really, Sam thinks he knows where the nest is, so we’ll probably clean it out around noon.-  
-Sounds like oodles and oodles of fun. Bring a frog.-  
-Wait what? A frog?-  
-Of course. Frogs are good for being randomly squishy, you can also light them on fire and use them as sling shot stones. Or the goo they mush into when squashed is really quite slippery. Or lick them to find directions.-  
“Sam, our little sister is insane.” Dean announces, just as another text comes in.  
-Or you could make out with it on the off chance it turns back to being human and rewards you with large sums of money. Or just embrace your inner bestiality and set up a fling with the frog. Just don’t call it Fred, because that’s the name of my food.-  
“What is she on?”  
-Also, don’t name it Beatrice, because sometimes I call my food that too-  
-Have you always been crazy?-  
-Yep! Born and bred. Also. Punishment.-  
Dean groans and pours himself another drink. Honestly, what was it about his family?  
-Point taken. We’re about to head out to the nest, so try not to get too lonely.-

Kel narrowly avoids getting her phone taken away when her Calculus teach hears her strangle a laugh in her throat. She grins at him, “Isn’t that four supposed to be negative?” and scores a Jolly Rancher.  
-Be safe chickadees. Text me if you die.-

“Right, so, our little sister is crazy, and she’s never even been to hell.”  
“Is going to hell now a prerequisite for being crazy?” Sam doesn’t look up from the machete he’s sharpening.  
“No, but it does help, I mean, frogs?”  
Sam grinned, “You like her.”  
Dean gives him a funny look, “Say what?”  
“You approve of her.”  
“She’s definitely a Winchester.”  
Sam nods, grabbing a duffle and heading out to the Impala.

Biology has Kel crossing her eyes in boredom and texting Lyssie frantically, mostly about nothing at all.  
Lunch goes by without word from her new brothers, but that’s alright, as for some reason there’s a bit of a rush in the library, Kel helped at the desk instead of hiding in the back as she usually did.  
“What are your plans this weekend Kel?” Mrs. Jenkins asks when Kel is pouring a cup of coffee for herself in the back room.  
“Dunno, probably nothing much. No meetings this weekend thank goodness.”  
“That’s nice, I’ve got some friend’s coming into town, so we’re going to have a party.”  
“Sounds fun, excuse me,” Kel hurries off to break up an argument between some of the regulars at the library, throwing a smile over her shoulder at the head librarian.

While she was contemplating beating her head against the wall in her economics class Kel’s phone vibrates, -Well, there’s that nest taken care of-  
-Sweet, you and Sammy-boy alright?-  
-We’re fine. Sammy-boy? Really?-  
-I’m boooooooored-

Dean looks over to his brother, “I think the boredom is what drove Kel mad.”  
“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Sam replies, texting Kel –You’re breaking Dean, I hope you realize this.-  
-That’s what they pay me the big bucks for. And by big bucks I mean absolutely nothing.-  
Sam grins, giving Dean an innocent look, “Must be the boredom. We checking in with her after school?”  
“Tomorrow I think, she’s driving here, why?”  
“Are we going to give her lessons.”  
Dean’s face shuts down, “Weren’t we leaving her to her life.”  
“Doesn’t mean we need to leave her unprotected. She’s got potential, if we teach her just the basics, so she can protect herself, I mean, wouldn’t that be safer.”  
“I guess.” Dean opens a beer.

As soon as school is out Kel heads to the library and finds the series Supernatural. By the time her mother’s texted her about coming home she’s through the entire thing.  
-Lyssie?-  
-Yeah?-  
-Supernatural is amazing, I just finished it.-  
-Seriously, that fast?-  
-I skimmed a little bit, but, uh, remember when we were in New York?-  
-Yeah?-  
-That was Dean.-  
-You’re messing with me.-  
-I’m not, dude, Dean and Sam Winchester are in town right now, and apparently I’m another Adam.-  
-Oh that’s awesome-  
-You don’t believe me do you Lyssie?-  
-It’s a little difficult to believe.-  
-Would I make something like this up?-  
-… Probably not.-  
-Exactly-  
-So, what the hell’s going on?-  
-Just a gang of vampires after John’s blood, and since John’s y’know dead and all…-  
-Be safe. Don’t make me bring you back and kill you again. Because I will if you get hurt-  
-I know, and I’m always careful-  
\- -_- -  
-Oi! Don’t look at me like that!-  
-France-  
-*wince* Do we have to bring that up now?-  
-Yes.-  
-I’ll be careful, I promise.-  
-You’d better-

Once home, she makes herself a cup of coffee, making small talk with her mom. “How was mummy’s day?”  
“Oh feathery, how was kitten’s?”  
“Amusing. Hugs?”  
If Kel holds on just a little harder and for just a moment longer, well, her mother doesn’t notice.  
-Who’s got night duty tonight?-  
-I do-  
-Again?- Kel frowns to herself then texts Dean again –Don’t you need sleep?-  
-That’s what research time is for.-  
-Well, that works I guess.-

Kel tries really hard not to kill her phone when she shuts the alarm off. Then remembers that its Saturday, so she really doesn’t have to wake up yet and grins, falling back on the bed and curling up under the blankets, purring.  
And then her phone buzzes with a text.  
“Mother fucker”  
-You’re coming over today right?-  
-Sam. Its six in the morning on my day off. I’m going to kill you.-  
-Sorry. We have coffee?-  
-Damn you. Be there soon-  
Kel dresses quickly and leaves a note for her parents before heading over to the motel Dean’d texted her about the day before.  
“Dude, why are you here at like six thirty?” Dean asks, opening the door.  
“Ask your brother, where’s my coffee?”  
Sam chuckles, handing over the third cup of liquid fuel, “Sorry, but we thought it might be good to talk about some things.”  
“Right, like about how Eve’s wandering around on Earth?”  
Kel smiles sweetly at their shocked faces. Dean figures it out first, “Aw hell no.”  
“The books?”  
Kel nods to Sam, throwing herself down on the couch, “I spent yesterday afternoon catching up. Out of curiosity, ya’ll do remember that Adam is still in the cage, yeah?”  
“I thought Chuck had stopped writing,” Dean snaps looking at Sam, who shrugs.  
“He did, officially, but he’s got a blog and well… Besides, he’s a prophet darlings, it’s almost mandatory for him to write it all down, especially if—as Castiel said—the books are the Winchester scriptures which,” Kel wrinkles her nose, “Sounds totally pretentious.”  
“Wow you did your research.” Dean leans against the wall, trying to catch up.  
“Well yeah, as soon as I put two and two together and got three. I also joined the fandom, some of the fans think Chuck is secretly God. Their theories are really quite interesting. “  
“You- you joined the fandom?”  
“Yeah, ya’ll sort of looked at the tip of the iceberg, but there’s some interesting stuff in there.”  
Sam combs a hand through his hair, “Regardless, we need to talk about what happens now.”  
“The vampires are all gone?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Awesome, well—“ Kel sort of shrinks into herself a little, she knows they can’t take her with them, but she wants, oh a part of her wants to throw everything to the winds and hop into the car and go.  
“WE were thinking, it might be good to train you, a little. You’re smart, you know some lore already, and well, this might have brought some unwanted attention to you.”  
Kel nods, “So give me the means to defend myself. Smart. But don’t ya’ll need to be worrying about all those other apocalyptic things?”  
“You’re family,” Dean chimes in, “that makes you important.”  
‘Like Adam was important?’ hovers on the tip of her tongue, but she swallows it. “Alright, what’s first?”  
“Have you ever been in a fight?”  
She shrugs, “Not since elementary school, well, I’ve kinda pushed a football player down the bleachers, oh and there was that cross country asshat I socked, and the few times I’ve slapped people upside the head for being stupid fucks. Oh, and the stupid little play fights.”  
Dean blinks, “Why did you push the football player down the bleachers?”  
“He was a dick. And said that I was weak.”  
“Okay, so Dean, want to take fighting?”  
“Sure.”  
They spent a few hours going over some basic techniques. Kel wasn’t stupid, she knew how to throw a punch, and—as Dean found out the hard way—tend to react instinctively when attacked.  
“Jesus Christ” Dean moans, holding the towel to his bleeding nose.  
“Is this where I say I’m sorry?”  
“Smart ass.”  
Kel just grins, “Tilt your head back silly, blood feels hella weird sliding down the back of your throat, but it’ll stop the bleed faster.”  
“Have many bloody noses?”  
“Yeah, I used to get them all the time as a kid. ‘Course I mostly just let them bleed out. Waking up with dried blood down the back of your throat sucks.”  
“Uhm, how--?” Sam asks, looking a little bewildered  
“I’d start to have a nosebleed in my sleep and I’d just roll onto my back without waking up, stops the bleed and doesn’t make mess.”  
“Riiiiiight,” Dean throws the towel down, “well you’ve got pretty good skills, and better instincts, got anyone you can practice with?”  
“Yeah, an ex-boyfriend and a couple of his friends have this sort of fight club thing sometimes.”  
“Alright, ever shot a gun?”  
“Yeah, my aim’s not great, but that just requires practice. Bigger problem is my hand size,” she holds up her right hand to show them, “Tiny, thanks mother dearest, which makes most guns a little too big. I can still shoot them, but I have to do it one handed, which I’m not overly good at.”  
“Can you get to a range to practice? Do you own a gun?”  
Kel gives Dean the you’re-a-dumbass bitchface, “this is Texas darlin’ of course I can get to a range to practice. And no, I don’t own a gun, but Gary, my step-dad, owns a Smith and Wesson .45.”  
“Right, I love Texas. So lore?”  
“Uh, random bits and pieces, but I’m good at research. Salt’s my new best friend.”  
“It is indeed.”  
“Do you carry a knife?”  
Kel shoots Sam another look, “A pocketknife, which is great for opening things and playing with when I’m distracted, but not likely to do much good against the supernatural. Unless I etch it with symbols, then maybe I can make it a little more dangerous, but I’ve never done etching before so,” she cocks her head, considering the idea.  
“We need to get you a better knife then.”  
“Uhm, Dean, sweetheart, remember how I’m in politics. I can’t go carrying anything illegal.”  
“Do you want to stay alive or stay within the law?”  
An eye roll is her reply, “It’s not black and white, I just have to be creative.”  
“What do you mean?” Sam asks.  
“Go for power over size. A small knife enhanced, like your demon killing one, is as useful, and less attention grabbing.”  
“That means getting closer.”  
“Yeah well, guess I’ll just have to take Caleb up on his offer to spar more often.”  
The brothers share a quick look. It might work, but they were really hoping that nothing bad ever came for their little sister in the first place, so “Sounds good.”  
She looks between Sam, who’d spoken, and Dean, “When are ya’ll leaving town?”  
“Tomorrow, probably, we’ll see if Bobby’s got anything new for us Bobby is—“  
“Your surrogate Dad, looked after ya’ll a lot and keeps your asses out of the fire.”  
“Right, you read the books.”  
“Yeah,” Kel stands, “I’m gonna go grab a coffee, then head home, keep in touch yeah? Especially if you need research, four heads are better than three,” she winks at Dean, “Especially when one head uses the time to sleep.”  
“Hey!”  
“You said it not me.”

Sam grins at the door after its closed, “She’s something else.”  
“Yeah, a pain in the ass,” Dean grouses, watching the BMW drive away.  
“Whatever, you totally approve of her.”  
“Whatever man, beer?”

Kel spends the wait in line thinking over what she needed to research. She vaguely remembered how to etch, but she’d need a refresher, and of course she needed to know what to etch. She should have asked to take a look at the demon killing knife, it might have given her a clue. She texts Dean asking if she can have a look before they leave tomorrow and also wondering if he knows any other places she might check.  
She takes her coffee from the Barista with a smile and heads to the patio opting to sit outside and enjoy the nice weather. Just as she pulls the chair out something sort of skitters across her mind and she pauses, the hand not holding her coffee feeling the pocket knife in her pocket. Before she can turn around though something painful smashes into the back of her head and everything goes dark.  
Dean’s pacing and staring at his phone.  
“Dude chill, she’s probably just busy, maybe she went out with some friends.”  
“I texted her back an hour ago, she always responds! And besides, she said she was going for coffee and then going home.”  
“Maybe she made other plans?”  
Sam privately thinks that Dean’s bitchface is just as impressive as his, but also really kind of like a puppy trying to bitchface you, the worry was still in his eyes. The younger brother sighs, “Alright, lets drive by her house, see if she’s made it home.”  
She wasn’t home, and worse, there were several cars they didn’t recognize outside her house.  
“It could be nothing, maybe her parents have some friends over.” But even Sam knows he’s reaching at straws, especially when he hears the scream come from inside the house.  
“Shit.” Dean is out of the car and halfway across the cul-de-sac in seconds, Sam moments behind with their machetes.

Kel woke slowly, holding in a groan as her head made its displeasure at being brutally abused known.  
“Sleeping Beauty awakes.”  
Either this was a really weird migraine dream, or Mrs. Jenkins was a vampire. Kel was going to go with vampire.  
“You know,” she croaks, throat dry and damn she hadn’t even gotten to drink her coffee, “That was a lot less creepy when I was sleeping on the couch because I was tired and not unconscious on a floor because someone hit me round the head. Thanks for that, I needed help developing a migraine, I don’t do it quite well enough on my own.”  
Mrs. Jenkins tilts her head, “You’re talkative.”  
“You know me, always talking,” aw hell, they’d tied her hands too, “Besides, there’s not much else to do.” She looks around a bit, looks like a living room in any show house she’d ever seen, basic furniture, but no signs of a family, “I take it your friends are still coming over for the party?”  
“Of course, and you’re the entertainment.”  
“Well I don’t sing all that well, and I’m shit for dancing.”  
The head librarian chuckled, “I look forward to watching you try to make jokes when the rest arrive with your parent’s heads.”  
Kel just holds her stare, “You’re going to make an awful mess on the carpet.”  
“She’s awake already? It’s only been fifteen minutes.”  
“Oooh, I love a good accent, Italian, yeah?” Kel cranes her head, looking over her shoulder at the woman who’d just entered the room.  
The other women raised an eyebrow at Mrs. Jenkins, “You never said she was amusing.”  
“It gets less amusing day in and day out.”  
“Awww, I’m hurt. I thought you loved my humor.”  
She gets a slap for her pains, which doesn’t help the throbbing of her head.  
“Enough Monica, the others will want to see her relatively untouched. She’s already bleeding.”  
“Dear goddess what did you hit me with? A crowbar?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m in a cliché, how perfect that you were posing as a librarian.”  
The Italian laughs, “Pity we can’t just turn her, I imagine she’d be enjoyable to have around.”  
Kel shoots her a wink and flirtatious smile, “Hell yeah I’m enjoyable.”  
Before the other woman can answer, and from the glint in her eye Kel knows it was going to be interesting Monica Jenkins snaps at them both, “I thought they wanted her untouched Lisa.”  
“It’s cool, I can do all the touching.”  
“I doubt they’ll care.”  
Kel grins at Lisa, “I like her.”  
She can’t actually hear what Monica mutter under her breath as she stomps towards Kel, but she’s willing to bet it’s creative and profane. She lifted up by her bound arms, which hurts by the by, and half dragged half carried into another room that’s got a hole cut from the carpet and lifted to reveal a trap door.  
“Ohh, wine cellar, that’s classy.”  
“Not a wine cellar,” Lisa corrects, opening the metal door, “You’re new chambers, for a little while, until the others get back from finishing off your parents.”  
“And no one wanted me at that party?” Kel clicks her tongue, “Damn I feel so unloved.”  
The two vampires give her weird looks, not quite believe what she just said.  
“Oh, yeah, I kept the vaguely sociopathic bit from you, didn’t I love?” Kel really can’t help the grin she sends her head librarian, “Always was a bit of a goody two-shoes at school”  
“Right, I’m petitioning to turn her, it’ll be just as good revenge.”  
“Jack won’t go for it.”  
“Jack’s never met her.”  
“Who’s Jack?”  
Monica just hits her again, “Not your business, you always were getting into everything,” she went back to muttering, dragging Kel part way down the ladder and then just throwing her.  
“Am I sensing some pent up emotions Monica dear?”  
The slam of the metal door is her only answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got away from me. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but at 21 pages I thought it might be a little long.


	3. Chapter 3

The image that greets Sam and Dean when they burst through the front door is gruesome. The body of a man, who must be Gary, is slumped, torn up, against the hearth, and there’s two vampires circling a woman who sits sobbing on the floor. There’s also a third vampire, which the two brothers don’t notice until after they’ve been hit rather hard ‘round the head.  
The woman on the floor’s stopped sobbing, she’s just whimpering now. Dean and Sam are tied to some very nice—if a bit blood spattered—chairs. “Well, well, if it isn’t John’s legitimate boys.”  
“And you are?” Sam asks, glaring at the man.  
“Jack, see I got a grudge with your daddy, he took my first sired away from me, terrible shame it was. So I built myself a new group, but low and behold, your Daddy’d gone and sacrificed himself for you. Now the Winchester brothers, everyone knows going after you two is suicide, but Lisa here realized that while John was busy slaughtering us all, he’d gone and made himself a baby girl. So I figured, hey, she’ll do nicely, and low and behold, you two came running to protect your baby sister, so now I get to destroy—in a manner of speaking—the rest of John’s line.”  
“In a manner of speaking? What the hell’s that mean?” Dean snaps.  
“Oh, well you are defensive. Especially of a girl you met a few short days ago.” Jack leans close to Dean, “I’m going to turn her. Make her a vampire.”  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean and Sam both struggle with their bonds, but Jack just laughs and gestures to a dark haired vampire, “Lisa here had the pleasure of meeting your little sister shortly after she woke from her kidnapping. I’m told that Kel’s quite something,” The vampire lowers his voice, “Don’t tell anyone, but I think Lisa has some designs on your baby sister’s virtue. If she plays it right, Kel will enjoy the change, beg for it even.”  
“Of course, Monica hates the girl, hit her pretty hard on the head,” Lisa speaks up.  
“Seriously, an Italian vampire?”  
“Kel seemed to like it,” Lisa just smirks at Dean’s pissed off face. “Don’t worry, she’s nice and safe in our care, I just came by to see to the cleanup,” a head jerk at the woman on the floor, “and to ask Jack to let me turn her. It’ll be such sweet revenge.”  
“I get to kill you two, which is what I truly wanted anyway, and I gain a new daughter, win-win for me, not so much for you two.”

Sitting on the dirt floor, Kel had never been more grateful for all the times she’d refused to take pain medication for her head aches. The practice was helping her ignore the fact that with every other beat of her heart her vision whited out in pain. Her knife was stolen, obviously, because she’d—stupid stupid—reached for it before she’d known there was a threat.  
It wasn’t as easy as when she was a kid and just playing around, but she bent backwards and stepped through her hands, so at least she could work on the cloth she’d been tied with. By the time it was loose, her teeth were sore. All in all, Kel was having a rather bad day and all she wanted was to go home, get a cup of tea and curl up in bed with Doctor Who. She knew this was unlikely, seeing as the vampires had said they were going to kill her parents.  
“Better get the hell out of here then, Kel my duck,” she whispered to herself, concentrating on studying the room she’d been thrown into. The end of the steps was several feet above her head, so the first order of business was to get to them, then get out of the house, preferably without being heard or seen.  
If Kel quietly added a few extra curses to the pile she’d already breathed against vampires because her boots were pretty much destroyed by the time she’d climbed up to the stairs, then no one needed to know. If these curses happened to include some pretty terrible torture, then it’s better for everyone if no mention is ever made.  
The trap door is locked, which Kel half expected, half dreaded, and it took her a few times to figure out the lock. “Cheers for watching Alice,” she mutters, using her keys, which hadn’t been taken for some reason, to move the pin out of the lock.  
Praying that no one was watching the door, Kel opens it, careful to not let it hit the floor, climbs out, and relocks it. Moving quietly, she walks to the door way Monica had dragged her through, and pauses there. It takes a few moments to quiet her heart and push the pain back far enough, but Kel’s patient, and soon she feels the hair on the back of her neck stand up and the place between hearing and knowing tells her that there is someone else in the house, a few rooms over if she had to guess.  
Armed with this knowledge, she moves carefully into the room she’d first seen, identifying her cell phone and knife laying on a table near a hallway. The other person, probably a vampire, most likely Monica, shifts, and Kel’s eyes dart towards the hallway. She grabs the two items off the table, transferring them to her pockets as she listens. To her left is another room, which is where the vampire is, and—she risks a peek around the corner—to her right is the front door.  
The front door is too risky, she’d no idea where in the other room her former head librarian is or how loud the door itself is. But the living room she’s in has windows, and so Kel opts to climb out one of them. The window opens silently, and there’s no screen. A few short moments later, after closing the window from the outside, Kel’s sneaking away from the house.  
Her car isn’t anywhere to be seen, most likely still where she parked it, so Kel walks quickly down a few streets until she’s out of the housing development and has a vague idea of where she is.  
Sam and Dean’s phones both ring out, so she guesses that they’re either out of town or preoccupied with something. The next number she calls is picked up on the second ring.  
“Hey there, what’s up?”  
“Hi, Caleb, are you busy?”  
“Just gaming with a few friends, why?”  
Kel hesitates, calling one’s ex for help was usually in bad taste, but she and Caleb still hung out, and he was still protective of her. “I’m really sorry, but I need a favor, I’m in a little bit of trouble. Can you come pick me up?”  
She’s said it so fast that it takes Caleb a moment to sort through and make sense of the words, but as soon as he does Kel feels the tone on the other end of the line change, “What kind of trouble, where are you? Are you safe?”  
“I’m safe right now—I think, but I’d really like to get the bloody fuck out of here, and I’m reasonably sure there’s shit going down at my house. I’m at—“  
“Stay safe, I’ll be there in five minutes.”  
“Thank you.”  
Kel spends the five minutes up a large oak tree, and therefore at least partially hidden, should any vampires come along. As soon as Caleb’s car pulls up, she’s shimmying down and jumping into the front seat. He peels away, heading back onto the highway towards her house.  
“What happened?”  
She looks out the windshield, arms wrapped around herself, “I really can’t explain, I’m so sorry.”  
“Damn it Kel, you call me—which you never actually use your phone to call people, much less me—asking for help because you’re in trouble. You don’t ask for help, you always handle things by yourself, and that’s cool, and I’m really glad you did call me if you need help, but babe, take a look in the mirror; you look like hell.”  
A quick glance in the sun visor’s mirror confirms that; she’s pale and drawn, the way she always looks during a particularly bad migraine, and looking down at herself, she’s covered in dust. A hand to the back of her head confirms that she was indeed bleeding, though its scabbed over now. Holding up a hand to look at the blood, she notices the marks on her wrists from being tied.  
“Well, darlin’ you always did know what to say to make a girl feel special.” Kel jokes, mustering up a halfhearted grin.  
Caleb looks away from the road to smile at her, but sees the blood on her fingers and the marks on her wrists, “Shit, you’re bleeding? Someone tied you up?”  
“It was just a bump on the head, and yes, and Caleb I swear to the goddess if you don’t drive faster I will enact vengeance the like of which you have never even dreamed of. My parents are in danger.”  
“Isn’t this the point in time in which you call the cops?”  
“No, no cops,” she leans back against the headrest and closes her eyes, “And don’t pull up at my house, park by the back gate.”  
Caleb swears under his breath, but leaves her be.  
Kel uses the car ride to catch her breath and try and figure out what she’s going to do. The sun’s setting, so she’s willing to guess that her parents are already dead. That means that she’s just got to hope the vampires are still at her house so she can do—something. For the moment she’s out of ideas and in too much pain to care all that much. She just wants to kill a few of the bastards before picking up the pieces of her life.

Jack turns away from the two hunters and towards the woman on the floor. “Hello mother dear. You know, Lisa told Kel she was going to kill you. Apparently your daughter wasn’t all the worried, asked why she’d been left out even.”  
“You’re lying,” Sam spits, trying to reassure Kel’s mother.  
“He’s not. Oh, there’s a darkness in your daughter,” Lisa slinks down, kneeling next to the terrified woman and running a hand down her cheek, “She’ll be a beautiful vampire, strong and dangerous.”  
The hand on the woman’s face turns into a fist, yanking her head back and baring her neck, “Jack?”  
“Thank you my dear,” and Jack’s fangs extend. The woman’s eyes widen, going dull as Jack drains her of her life blood.  
“Oh fuuuck you.”  
Jack and Lisa jerk, hissing, towards the sound. Kel’s standing next to the decapitated body of the other vampire, glaring at them.  
“I mean, sure, hit me over the head with a fucking crowbar, whatever, I’m a big girl with a hard head. Have a vendetta against a dead man; why not go after his kids, sounds like a great fucking plan. Kill my parents, I dunno, it’s not like that’s going to piss me off at all. But telling my mom about that conversation? Bitch move babe. Seriously bitch move.”  
Sam and Dean are gaping at the very pale image of their sister. She looks like hell, but she’s holding one of their machetes.  
“Hi Sam, hi Dean, lovely to see you again. Weren’t ya’ll supposed to be hitting the road?” Kel chirps at them, much too chipper for anyone else in the room.  
“You didn’t text me back, so we got worried.”  
“Isn’t this sweet. You must be Kel.”  
Kel eyes Jack up and down, “And you’re Jack, Lisa mentioned you.”  
“How did you get past Monica?”  
That grin was really quite diabolical and frightening, “A girl never tells all her secrets sweethearts.”  
Jack lunges for the machete, but Kel twists away, jumping over the couch and landing near Gary’s body. Her eyes flick to it, but she refocuses on the two vampires.  
“And what are you planning to do now? There’s two of us, and one of you.”  
“Baby, this is Texas, and I’m a Texas gal, get a few more friends and we’ll call it a fair fight.”  
“I like it; you’ve got lots of spunk. Now, just set the machete down and go with Lisa hmmm? You two can have a nice time and everything will be over,” Jack purrs.  
Kel lets her grip falter, and leans towards him, “What kind of nice time, hmm?”  
“We can have a little bit of fun,” Lisa chimes in, gliding closer, “A little bit of pain, and then everything will be all better.”  
Sam and Dean watch, terrified, as Jack takes the machete from their sister’s hand.  
“That’s it, go with Lisa.”  
Kel’s body sags, leaning into the female vampire, head wound and exhaustion getting to her. Lisa takes her weight easily, leading her past Jack, who grins victoriously at the brothers.   
Just as Lisa rounds the couch behind Jack, Kel moves, reaching behind her and there’s a loud noise and Jack’s head is spattered all over the wall.  
Lisa finds herself facing cold blue eyes and a loaded .45. “I don’t think so bitch.”  
Kel pulls the trigger, aiming for the Italian vampire’s throat, and then rushes over to Sam and Dean cutting them free, “Call an ambulance.”  
Next she’s kneeling next to her mom, “Hey, Mom, can you hear me?”  
Brown eyes focus on hers and there’s the barest hint of a nod, “It’s alright, I’ve got you, there’s an ambulance on the way.”  
Kel rips her mother’s shirt, using that to try and block the blood flow from her neck, “I’ve got you Mom, and I’m sorry about what they said. I just wanted to throw them off balance.”  
Her mother’s hand tightens its grip on Kel’s shirt, Sam and Dean watch, uncomfortable off to the side, knowing that the woman was as good as dead.  
“I’ll be fine Mom,” apparently Kel knew it too, “you just rest, alright, I’ll be fine.”  
Her mother closes her eyes, leaning into Kel, who holds her, whispering reassurances until the ambulance comes. Sam opened the door as soon as the EMTs are out of the ambulance, and Kel surrenders her mother’s body without a fuss, standing next to Dean.  
She answered all of the police’s questions, no she didn’t know why they’d been attacked, yes she’d been kidnapped, here’s the address she’d been taken to, a friend had given her a ride here, she hadn’t called the police because she hadn’t been thinking and had taken a hit from a crowbar to the head recently, Sam and Dean were friends of hers, they’d come to check on her when she hadn’t answered her cell phone.  
Sam and Dean told the same story, and when the police said she could go, they climbed into the Impala, Sam and Dean in the front, Kel curled into a ball in the back. It took her a few minutes, but she needed to call Caleb, tell him she was okay.  
“Everything alright?”  
“Not really, but I’m safe now. Thank you for the help.”  
“Anytime, get some rest and get that head looked at, and tell me what you can later.”  
“Alright.”  
Kel stares at her phone for a few more minutes, trying to find the words to text Lyssie; they don’t come.  
\--Babe?—  
\--Yeah?—  
\--Hold me?—  
\--Of course. *holds* what happened? Did Sam and Dean leave?—  
\--No, they didn’t kill all the vampires, so I spent the day being kidnapped, escaping, killing vampires and holding my mom while she died.—  
\--Jesus Christ I’m going to kill those boys. Are you okay, physically?—  
\--Took a crowbar to the head, but it’s stopped bleeding, I don’t know of anything else. The boys tried to help, and I’m with them now—  
\--*cuddles* Is Gary okay?—  
\--No, they killed him before I got there.—  
\--I’m so sorry sweetheart.—  
\--*nuzzle* I’m all numb.—  
When they’re back at the motel Dean and Sam sort of hover over Kel, who manages a faint glare, “Stop being helicopters. Damn I need coffee.”  
“You need sleep.”  
“No, I need to figure out what the fuck I’m going to do because my parents are dead and there’s still at least one vampire out there, who really really hates me.”  
“What happened?”  
“Mrs. Jenkins, who was my head librarian, hit me over the head with a crowbar and threw me into a cellar. I got out, called Caleb—my ex—for a ride and climbed over the back gate and into my parent’s bedroom via the window, got Gary’s gun, snagged one of ya’lls machetes while everyone was distracted with you two and my mom. The rest you saw.”  
“You shot two vampires and that killed them, somehow.”  
Kel nods at Sam, “The beheading thing, you just have to sever the spinal cord, and a .45 leaves a damn big hole, so I just aimed for their necks, close as I was I couldn’t miss.”  
Sam and Dean nod. “There’s not much more to do tonight—“  
“I need to call the rest of the family, and notify them,” Kel cuts them off, already holding her cell phone to her ear.  
The next half hour is one of the most painful of her life, calling first her step-brother Graham, and then her grandmother to tell them the news. They would tell the rest of their respective sides of the family. It takes another cup of coffee before she’s willing to call her brother.  
“What the hell are you calling about woman?”  
There’s no good way to say things like this, as Kel had always expected and now knew from experience, “Mom and Gary are dead, murdered tonight.”  
Sean doesn’t really handle the news well, there’s yelling and cursing, his girlfriend snapping at him and the kids crying. Somehow Kel just sits there, calmly answering when she can. They hang up after determining that Sean would be back in Arlington the next day.  
“That’s all the phone calls. I don’t suppose there’s really anything else to do until the police are done with their bodies. I can’t exactly call either of their lawyers right now, even if I knew their numbers, which I don’t.”  
“So sleep.”  
Kel turns dead eyes to Sam, “Are ya’ll still leaving tomorrow?”  
“No.” Dean doesn’t take the time to think about his answer, doesn’t really need to. This girl is family, and she’s been through hell tonight, they were staying for as long as she needed. He looks over at his brother, expecting an argument, but the giant is just nodding.  
“We’re not leaving you alone, not after this.”  
Some tension drains from her shoulders, “Then is alright if I take a shower? I’m filthy as fuck and I should definitely wash out my head wound.”  
“Go ahead, we’ll take a look at it and your wrists when you’re done.” Sam hands her one of his shirts, “This should be long enough for you to change into.”  
“How the hell did I not get the giant genes?”  
Hot water brings its usual serenity, and helps her through the shakes that come from her waning adrenaline high and the pain of her head. Except for a few other bruises Kel’s fine, and the head wound doesn’t feel too bad as she washes her hair. The day’s catching up with her by the time she dries off, putting her bra and panties on and then Sam’s huge shirt.  
“Come sit,” Dean pats the bed next to him, and Kel does as she’s told, curling her legs under her at his side. Dean looks over the bump on her head, declares that it’s not serious, and gently looks over her wrists. By the time the oldest is satisfied, Kel is basically asleep, and Sam picks her up, motioning for Dean to pull the covers back. They tuck her in; sharing a smile as she affectionately nuzzles Sam’s hand.  
The next day starts with a call from the police station, and continues on from there. Sam and Dean stay next to Kel every step of the way. When Monday comes she goes back to school, against the wishes of the brothers and the rest of her family.  
“I’m not missing school for those fucker’s revenge. I’m going to continue on as best I can and Monica, and any other’s that aren’t dead, can just kiss my ass,” is her opinion on the matter.  
Nan, her other mother and the other librarian practically buries her in a hug as soon as she steps into the library. Kel holds on tight for a moment, before gently separating herself, “What needs doing?”  
There’s a sub in for Mrs. Jenkins, but she mostly stands back and let’s Kel and Nan and their army of aides do the work. Kel’s school family stare, but also bring chocolate and hugs. They don’t ask questions, for which Kel is grateful. She told the police, and talked with Sam and Dean, but she didn’t ever want to think about that Saturday again.  
Her parents’ bodies are released, and she arranges the funeral, distantly aware of the grownups of the family attempting to help. They always seemed to get caught up in little details and Kel’s patience for bullshit and bickering is now nonexistent. Graham offers to take her in for the rest of the school year, and so does her grandmother, but Kel declines, moving back into the house, Sam and Dean in tow, as soon as the police allow her to. Sean puts up a fuss about being allowed to stay, but she just sends him back to Grand Saline and his family.  
The funeral is somber and quiet. Sam and Dean stand in the back, keeping a careful watch, but none of the vampires show their face.  
Its three weeks to graduation, and Kel just keeps trucking, focusing on school.  
Two weeks to graduation she sits down with Sam and Dean and stares at them, waiting.  
“It’ll be dangerous.”  
She raises an eyebrow.  
“You have a life ahead of you.”  
Her eyes go a little harder.  
“You’ve never been trained.”  
“And yet I didn’t do too badly did I? And ya’ll have been training me. I’m smart, I learn quickly and—“ She looks away, “Can ya’ll tell, if someone’s in a house with you? Or if they’re looking at you?”  
Sam frowns, taking over from Dean, “What do you mean?”  
“I can tell if other people are in the house with me, even if they’re sitting quietly, and when Monica bashed me over the head something sort of skittered over my mind, I don’t know how to describe it.”  
The brother’s share a look, “No, not like that we can’t.”  
They sit quietly for a few more minutes, “Alright, you’re coming with us.”  
Kel smiles at Dean, “Thank you.”  
The hunter shakes his head, “Don’t thank me, you’ve no idea what you’re in for.”

The next day at school, Rebecca corners Kel in the library. “So, Sam and Dean.”  
Kel stares at her friend for a few moments before everything clicks, “Supernatural?”  
“Yeah, and then I saw the Impala drive up once and thought either you got a really early, really awesome birthday present or—“  
“And then Sam and Dean stepped out of it and you knew,” Kel finished.  
“Yeah, so, vampire?”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“All the heads were removed, I read the articles pretty carefully.”  
The two girls stand together in silence, watching the front desk of the library.  
“It’s gonna be crazy without you in here next year.”  
“I know, you’ll take care of them for me?”  
“Yeah, you’ll take care of yourself?”  
“You know I can’t promise that. I’ll try.”

Finals are a breeze, and graduation day is one of the most boring of Kel’s life. She reads a book through most of the ceremony, not really caring if anyone can see her, she’s already waved at the important people.  
Rebecca’s sitting with the rest of the choir, and as Kel stands to walk with the rest of her row, she shoots the younger girl a wink, remembering her promise.  
“Okay, so you know the Queen from Snow White and the Huntsman?”  
“Vaguely.”  
“Well the actress explained how she did all that stalking around.”  
“You mean when she looked like a total badass with some seriously scary staring going on?”  
“Yep, she said she just ‘Thought ‘murder’ and walked’”  
“I’m so going to do that going across the stage.”  
“You better.”

She walks across the stage, thinking murder, but smiling and getting hugs from her principal, vice principals and the security guards.  
She doesn’t throw her hat.  
Dinner at the house that night, with all of her family that’s in town is quiet and subdued.  
“So, where are you going next year?” Graham asks part way through dinner.  
“I’m going to take some time with Sam and Dean, get to know them, since they’re my family, and take some time to deal with—“  
Everyone nods, “We’re all very proud of you, it’s been difficult.”  
Kel puts on a smile for her grandmother, difficult is not how she’d describe the last month.  
Rebecca, who is eating with them as one of Kel’s only in town friends, just shares a sympathetic grin with her, then turns to talk to Sam about Stanford. Dean just rolls his eyes and sneaks another hit from his flask. A hand with blue and yellow nails reaches for it, and Kel takes another swig as Rebecca distracts the old ladies.  
“So, where are you three going to go?”  
Sam and Dean look at each other, wide eyed, but Kel comes to their rescue, “We were thinking about just road tripping the U.S.; see some sights, get to know each other, look into colleges, that kind of thing.”  
Sean nods, “That sounds like fun. What are you going to do with the house?”  
“Life insurance will pay the taxes on it, so I think for now I’ll keep it, in case I want to move back here sometime.”  
“Right, so it’s just going to sit here empty until then?”  
“No I have an idea, but I’m still working on it,” Kel grins at Rebecca.  
“What have you gone and done now?”  
“Nothing darling.”  
In truth, Kel was talking with Rebecca’s mom about the family moving into the house and paying just a smidgen of rent, enough to help Kel out on the road, but less that they were currently paying for their apartment. It was going to be Rebecca’s surprise.  
Once all of the family had cleared out and Kel had bullied Sam and Dean into doing the dishes, the girl’s retreat to Kel’s room.  
“So, about this house.”  
“What do you have planned?”  
“How would you feel about living here?”  
“Wait, are you serious right now? We can’t afford it.”  
“Actually, since I’m the landlord, I set the rent. And like I said, life insurance pays for most things. So, rent’ll be a couple hundred a month lower than your current apartment, and ya’ll can do pretty much whatever you want with the house. Maintenance is on ya’ll, but your mom and I signed the papers today.”  
Rebecca just tackles her onto the bed, “You are the bestest.”  
“I know I’m perfect.”  
A quick punch to the stomach is Kel’s reward for her snark, but it’s worth it.

The four pack the next day, resulting in some arguments.  
“No, I’m not taking that shirt, that shirt is not meant for killing things.”  
“You don’t really have anything meant for killing things.”  
“No shit Sherlock, I didn’t really have the need before.”  
Sam had slipped out just after breakfast, leaving Kel and Dean snapping at each other about the inappropriateness of her wardrobe.  
Kel was fine saying goodbye to most of her jewelry, Just keeping her dog tags that matched Lyssie and the rest of her pack, her page class ring, the thumb ring she’d bought herself, and the thumb ring she’d found amongst her parents things, wrapped as a graduation present for her.  
“Here,” Rebecca holds out another little box to her, “Its my graduation present to you.”  
“Help me put this on, these clasps are evil?”  
Rebecca fastens the leather strap on her right wrist, “The three spirals can represent a lot of things, I thought it appropriate, considering the job you’re taking on.”  
“Looks good”  
“Sam, where the hell have you been?”  
“I got you some clothes a little better suited to hunting, oh and a gun or two that will fit your hands.”  
“Ohh, you know just what to get a girl huh?”  
“I just realized,” everyone turns to Rebecca, “We’re giving her guns and sharp pointy objects.”  
“You better believe it.”  
“The world is fucked.”

 

They meant to go straight to Bobby’s, introduce Kel and wean her slowly into the hunting life. Unfortunately, it wasn’t to be.  
They’d stopped in a little town in Oklahoma and Sam was showing Kel how to sort through news and look for something that might be their sort of thing. Dean was doing something far less useful on Kel’s laptop seeing as she didn’t mind what he did so long as no viruses fucked with her computer.  
“Hey, what about this one?”  
Kel calls Sam’s attention back from his beer, pointing to the screen where she’d pulled up a newspaper article from small-town Louisiana.  
“Mass killing at a magic shop, twenty dead, including the store owner, all apparently spontaneously bled out of their pores.”   
Dean looks up as Sam reads the article summary aloud, “That definitely doesn’t sound normal.”  
“Neither does this shop. The store owner, Madame Hestia, is supposed to be seventy-five,” Kel turns the laptop with a picture of a woman looking about twenty, “this was taken the day before the deaths, the newspaper was going to run an article on how she managed to look so young.”  
The brothers look at each other, “We really should check in with Bobby.”  
Dean snorts, “And ignore this—“  
“Besides, if the shop’s actually worth anything, we might be able to raid it and grab something that could be helpful dealing with Eve.”  
Their eyes turned back to Kel who was buried in the computer, “I’m looking to see if she had a website.”  
“We’re going aren’t we?”  
Dean nods, “We’ll leave tomorrow.”  
“What about,” Sam nods towards Kel.  
“Still here you know,” she mutters at the brothers, engrossed in the computer.  
“Here here or physically here but really somewhere else.”  
A finger is pointed at Dean, “No one asked you,” his little sister grumbles, giving up on the argument and focusing all her attention on the computer. Sam’s pretty sure she’s got some sort of porn open, there’s no way she’s that interested in the case.  
She wasn’t, but she was looking into Eve and some of the fandoms ideas on the Mother of All Monsters’ end; so far she’d mostly come up with deus ex machine crap, but Kel lived in hope that one of the more brilliant fans would come forward.  
Kel had come to love dinner with the brothers, whether it was in her house with home cooked meals or the latest crappy, greasy diner; there was more life than in the dinner’s she’d shared with her family. Then the meal had been mostly silent, occasionally broken by attempts at conversation. Kel hadn’t realized just how silent her family was until dinners with Sam and Dean.  
Tonight they were in a bar, Kel all set with her shiny new fake ID—her mother was rolling in her grave—sitting at the bar munching on some nachos watching her brothers hustle pool. It was a pleasure to watch, Sam playing the drunken overconfident, Dean swaggering around ‘teaching’ the women to play. She was content to sit back and watch the masters at work and occasionally look around the bar for trouble, until a whiff of something on the air made her straighten up from her position lounging against the bar.  
As discreetly as possible, Kel inhaled through her mouth, tasting the scents on the air and sorting through them. Cigarette smoke and stale beer made her wrinkle her nose, along with the smell of many drunk and horny men and women, but there, subtly under it all was rotten eggs and it nearly made her gag.  
“Hello there, haven’t seen you here before.”  
She turns bored eyes on the man now lounging next to her at the bar, “This town’s small, but it’s not that small.”  
The scent of sulfur grows stronger, “Aren’t you a cheeky little thing.”  
She smirks, “Well that’s just part of my charm.”  
“I like it, but I’m thinking you might not know when to quit.”  
“Oh,” Kel looks him over once, “And are you gonna teach me?”  
“I might be willing.”  
“Oh I’m sure you’re willing,” Kel leans into his personal space, “The question is, can you?”  
She stands trailing her finger up the demon’s arm—because he was a demon, the hairs on the back of her neck were all on end, he reeked of sulfur, and something about the way he moved just screamed that something was off. As planned, the demon followed her.  
Kel purposefully brushed past Sam, catching Dean’s eye as she did, leading the demon out of the bar and off to the more dimly lit side of the parking lot.  
“I’d say you’ve done this before?”  
“Would you now?” Kel lets him wrap his hands around her waist, continuing to smirk up at him despite the urge to throw up.  
“Mhhm,” he hums, nuzzling into her hair and inhaling, “Now let’s stop teasing, let me take you somewhere more comfortable.”  
“That sounds lovely, but I’m afraid not.” Kel slams her elbow into the demons ribs just as Sam comes up and grabs him from behind and Dean starts chanting. The demon glares at her screaming black smoke before the man he was possessing collapses.  
Kel checks his pulse, it was unsteady but there, “I don’t see any actual damage, but I’ve no idea how long the demon was riding him, should we sort of move him somewhere he’s more likely to be found?”  
“Sure,” Dean and Sam pick the boy up and dump him next to the light by the door, Kel picks up an abandoned beer bottle and pours the contents over him, making it look like he’d just passed out.  
“Did we get any money before mr. funtimes over there?”  
“We got enough, how’d you know he was a demon anyway?”  
“Yeah, I was watching you, you suddenly sat up and got tense right before he came up to you, but you were looking the other way.”  
Kel shruggs, swinging into the backseat, “I smelled sulfur on the air right before he came up, and he reeked of it and something about the way he moved was just off.”  
The brothers share a look in the front seat, “Something just seemed off, is this like the something that tells you when someone’s in the building with you?”  
“I think so.”

They blow town before dawn, Kel waking briefly to the glub of the coffee pot and the Dean starting his shower, and dosing until a now clean Dean puts a coffee cup in her hand while Sam showers. Kel alternates between getting dressed and chugging the crap motel coffee while Dean checks to make sure everything’s packed.  
Kel falls back asleep, curled up in the back seat with classic rock playing in the background. The next time she wakes up, they’re back in Texas headed towards Louisiana.  
“More coffee?”  
“We need to break you of this habit,” Dean jokes.  
“Then give me more sleep, or a burst of adrenaline, either works.”  
“As you wish.”  
Sam shouts as Dean suddenly swerves along the empty highway, Kel laughing and clapping in the back seat. It’s a nice way to wake up.


End file.
